Johnny's True Love
by angel03618
Summary: remember the nurse in the movie? what if she went to africa to get her doctors degree, what happens when she comes back? will Grace and Johnny get together? or has she already found someone else? i don't own F4
1. those dreams

How did he get here? Where did his life go wrong? Johnny was getting a divorce. When did he and his wife grow out of love? Must have been months ago. He can't even remember why he married her in the first place.

Lately he was thinking of that nurse that used to work for Doom. He didn't know why. She and Sue used to work together and they were still friends, even though they hadn't spoken to each other in years. But that was because Grace had left the country.

Johnny came out of his thoughts as he saw his wife and his youngest daughter carry boxes to the taxi out front. It was killing him, to see one of his daughters leave with her mother, but then he- they let their children choose who they wanted to live with.

He got off the chair and went up to his oldest daughters room. She was sitting on her bed, clutching her pillow, tight. He then walked to his son's room. He was punching the crap out of his punching bag he had gotten that Christmas.

Johnny then walked to his room, the king size bed started to look even bigger now he knew he was sleeping alone. He sat down on the end of the bed. He then just fell back and let sleep take over. That was something he hadn't gotten in weeks.

Another dream was rolling in, and just like the others in the month, it was about Grace. He was in a place where they had married instead of Jenny and him. They did all the things Jenny hadn't allowed Johnny to continue. Like bungee jumping or snowboarding or bike racing.

But as usual he woke in a sweat. The thought of betraying his real wife always woke him up. Even though they wouldn't be married much longer, until it was over he couldn't let himself dream those dreams. After the divorce was finalized then he could give into everything he wanted to dream about, especially Grace. In her nurse's uniform was always how she appeared in his dreams.

That's how he remembered her. That and skiing. Jumping out of the plane before him. He was sure it was her he'd seen the other day with a baby on her hip. That reminded him, he was going to call Sue and ask if she'd heard anything.

He got up and walked to the phone and dialed in Sue's number.

"Hey Reed, it's Johnny. Is Sue there? I need to talk to her." Johnny was tired.

"Yeah, are you ok? You don't sound well."

" I'm fine, just tired, so can you get her?"

"Yeah" said Reed and gave the phone to Sue who had just come out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong Johnny? Are you ok? Is it Jenny? What has she done?"

"No, it's not that, I was just wondering if you had heard anything from Grace, I thought I saw her the other day."

"You could have, I heard she's back from Africa. I spoke to her mother recently and she said that was coming back last Saturday."

"Thanks, sis. Do you know if she got married and had kids?"

"No, her mother didn't say. But I could look into it for you."

"Thanks. Ok. I gotta go now ok. See ya on Sunday for dinner."

"Ok see you then." Then Johnny hang up, he had to know now if she was married.


	2. meeting up with Grace

Johnny walked down the street. He was heading towards the hospital to see if Grace was working yet. Before he got there, his mobile started to ring.

"Hello, what's up Sue?" he asked his sister.

"I got that information you asked for, about Grace. I only have one question, what made you bring it up? Sue asked with concern.

"I told you, I thought I saw her in town the other day. I just wasn't sure because last I heard she was in Africa, doing her doctors degree."

"Ok, she's living in her mothers house, she lives three blocks from the hospital. Whatever it is your looking for I hope you find it."

With that Johnny hang up. Three blocks from the hospital. That's where he was heading now.

When he got there he was hesitant to knock on the door. He held his breath, lifted his hand, and knocked.

He waited for an answer. Then the door opened.

"Grace?" Johnny let out a sigh of relief. Then he looked at her.

She looked as though she hadn't slept in months. She had also looked thinner than he remembered. Her hair was messed up; she just didn't look like her.

"Hello, Johnny. What do you want?" She sounded even worse than she looked.

"I heard you back from Africa. I thought I'd come and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine." Then a baby started crying from a close room.

"Excuse me while I see to the crying." Said Grace as she walked away, leaving the front door opened and Johnny walked in. He followed Grace.

"Come on baby, shhh. It's ok."

"Let me try." Said Johnny and reluctantly handed the baby girl over to him. It was obvious that she too tired to argue.

Once he had the baby he rocked her gently back and forth. After five minutes the baby stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. Grace let him put the baby in the crib and led him out to the kitchen.

She spoke first.

"Who knew you were good with kids."

"I didn't know you were a mother." He said surprised. "What's her name?"

"Lily. I called her Lily, and I'm not her biological mother." Said Grace looking down. "But I promised her mother I would be her mother in every other way."

"What happened to her mother than?"

"She was also getting her doctors degree over there. We became good friends. Her husband went over there to become a doctor too, but he died from heat stroke and dehydration. Then she found out that she was pregnant. Her name was Lily, so I thought it seemed fit, to call her baby Lily too. She died in childbirth. Her last wish was for me to raise her daughter and be the mother she deserves. I can't let her down."

Grace was in tears, so Johnny walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Shhh, you'll be ok. You both will."


	3. Graces Crisis

Later that night Johnny was watching T.V. His kids were in their rooms. They really didn't want to talk to him at the moment. There was a knock on the door. He opened to see Grace with Lily on her hip. She was in tears again.

"Can I come in please." She asked politely.

"Sure come on." He said concerned about her.

"I can't do it. I can't be a mother to a baby that's not mine. I've tried for three months now. I know that I've always wanted kids but I've had to put that on hold and that's killing me, and I haven't had sleep in three months, and I'm exhausted and I have to go to work in an hour and I don't have a babysitter because my mothers out of town and I need a shower and sleep and I don't want to leave her and I really need help. Can you help me please?" She sounded desperate.

"Of course I can help. Here give her to me and you go sit down." He said as he took Lily from Grace. Then his son came down stairs. "Is that the Pizza? I guess not." He didn't look happy.

"Ok, I didn't know you lived with other people, I should go." Said Grace starting to shudder. Even her voice was staring to break.

"No, don't. You need help. I'm willing to give that to you. This is Daniel. He's my son, he has a twin sister upstairs." Said Johnny coming completely clean, well almost.

"You didn't tell me you were married." Said Grace, and to make matters worse he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm getting divorced. It'll be finalized next week. Then I can finally sleep without feeling like I've betrayed her." He didn't mean to say that last bit. But to late, his son looked up at him.

"What do you mean by that? That you can finally sleep without feeling like you've betrayed her?" Daniel asked suspiciously, and defensively.

"Just these dreams that I've been having lately, it's nothing, this is Grace. She's an old friend. I met her through Sue. They worked together for Doom." Johnny then turned to Grace. "Sorry I didn't tell you that I got married. But like I said, it'll be over soon."

"Ok, can you tell my something, Johnny? Why did you come to my house this morning?" Grace asked in a 'I-have-a-right-to-know' tone. She was famous for that tone.

Before he got to answer, his son butted in. "If you worked for Doom, then your evil."

"No she's not. Because if everyone that worked for Doom was automatically evil, then your aunt Sue would be evil as well. But I do want to know why you worked for Doom; coz working for him would be creepy." Said Johnny, interestedly.

"I worked for him because I needed a job to get myself through Med. School. He had a job opening, and he paid a lot. I needed money, he had it and I didn't have to prostitute myself to him. I got to keep my dignity. Are we done interrogating me now?" Said Grace defensively. "Johnny, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, Sue told me you were back, so I thought I'd come and say hi." Said Johnny.

"Do you think you could baby sit tonight so I can go to work?" Grace asked, she wasn't proud to ask for help but she did.

"Sure, if you'd like I could baby sit anytime you want me to." Said Johnny with a smile, hoping that smiling about it would make it easier for her to say yes.

"Thank you so much, I owe you a lot. Could you come back to the house and sit or would you prefer to do it here?"

"maybe at yours, that way everything I need is right there." Said Johnny.


	4. does she like me?

This wasn't his baby and yet he had fallen for those baby blues.

He actually wanted another baby now. He'd forgot how fun they were.

Then it struck him. No more kids because no more wife.

Well, he'd just have to here for Lily when she's growing up. If that's as close as he was going to get, then fine with him.

He'd been here since nine last night; it was now nine in the morning. She still wasn't home.

He heard the door open.

He looked up the hallway. It wasn't Grace but looked like an older version of her.

A sister, maybe?

"Ahhh, you must be the babysitter Gracie told me about." This woman said. "She didn't tell me the babysitter was Johnny Storm.

She knew him and he just couldn't help it.

"Ahhh, so my reputation proceeds me" said Johnny proudly.

"Mum, please, don't feed his ego." Said Grace following her mother through the door, carrying a suitcase.

Johnny, being the gentleman he is, took the bag and set it in the lounge room, where Lily was playing happily in her playpen.

"I thought she was your sister." Said Johnny honestly.

"And you, stop sucking up." Said Grace turning to him. He looked over her shoulder at her mother who was smiling gleefully.

"Johnny, I may need your help later this week. I'm moving, closer to you actually. I didn't know this at the time but-" Grace was starting to ramble.

"Sure, I can. When do you need me?"

"Uh, around Wednesday."

Johnny said goodbye and started to walk home to his kids. He stopped on Graces front porch. If her mothers home, then he won't be needed to baby-sit. He then heard Grace and her mother talking and was ignoring it, until he heard his name.

"He is such a nice boy, Grace. And he has super powers. That could become in handy. Maybe you should go out with him."

"Mum, I don't have time to date. I have to work. I have to raise a baby. I'll be lucky enough if he continues to baby-sit for me."

Her mother said that she was to old to baby-sit a young baby. She said that she would love to be in her life, just not alone, she was too old for it. Johnny had saved her life in the baby-sitting department.

"Mum, I'm going to Lily down for a nap and have a sleep myself ok."

"Why don't you leave her with me, and I'll put her down when she's ready."

"I thought you could baby-sit because you were getting to old for it."

"I am but, your in the house too. I'm not going to be alone. If anything comes up, that I can't handle, I'll just come and get you ok?"

"ok." Said Grace with a yawn and walked to her room.

Then Johnny to left. All he could think of, was does that conversation mean she likes him?


	5. moving

Wednesday came around. Johnny told his kids that he would be out for a couple of hours, helping a friend move. Then Daniel said "Is it that Grace chick that came around the other day with the baby?"

"Yes it is." Johnny replied as calmly as possible. He didn't want to seem nervous in front of his children.

"Dad? Who's Grace?" asked Zoe, his teenage daughter. He hadn't seen her in a couple of days. No one has.

"She's on old friend of Sue's. I met up with her a couple of day's ago. She asked me to help her move today." He calmly. Very calmly.

"Well, if she's a friend of aunty Sue, then at least we know she's not stupid enough to date you." That's it. That was her reply to him. She smiled at him and she was looking happier, so he let it go with a goodbye, and headed for the door.

Johnny got to Graces mother's place on time. He borrowed Ben's old truck to help out Grace.

Graces mother let him into the house.

"She's just marking the boxes, so she doesn't mix them up. If you'd like I could get you a cup of tea or coffee." She nicely. "Coffee please" he replied. She liked him. She didn't even know him, and she liked him. It's a shame it wasn't like that for him and Grace. She was sarcastic with him.

He remembered her saying "Meet you at the bottom" when they jumped out of the plane together. Not that is was sarcastic, it definitely sparked inside of him and it took this long to figure that much out.

It had been a few hours and finally they finished moving all of her boxes and her bed in to the new house. He walked outside and took in the street name. "No it couldn't be." He said to himself. He walked out to the backyard and looked over the back fence.

There it was_. His_ backyard. She said she was moving closer to him. He didn't realise this close. He wondered if she did as well.

He could put in a gate here. It would save serious time when he wanted to talk to her about something. About anything. About Lily.

Grace walked out to him. "What are yo looking at?" she asked curiously.

"See this yard?" he asked her back.

"Yeah."

"It's mine."

"What? I didn't realise that when I bought it. I didn't realise it was this close to yours."

He smiled at her.

"Can you come and help me put up the play pen, so mum can bring over Lily. She called and said she's getting tired. She is old after all."

"Sure I can. That's the easy job." He said with a beaming smile.

"You know if you wanted me to I could get Ben to come over and help me build a gate so that when you need help with Lily, you don't have to walk around."

"Only if you want to. But I don't want to impose."

"You won't."

With that, he headed inside to put up the pen.

After Graces mother dropped off Lily, she went straight home.

"I might head off too said Johnny. "I've gotta get this truck back to pebbles, before he has a fit and thinks I've smoked into oblivion.

On the doorstep, with Lily in her arms, Grace looked so beautiful.

They both kissed each other, long and passionately.

Thank you all for your reviews. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	6. building the gate

Neither of them knew what to make of what happened, so they agreed to just, _forget._

_Forget._ Why had he agreed to just **forget **it? It's not what he wanted. His divorce was finalized, so he had given into those dreams. It was, after all, the next best. The problem was, it started to affect what he thought about her, in reality. Those dreams, he couldn't remember what was reality and what was a dream. Couldn't remember what conversations were the ones that really happened.

"Are you ok, dad?" asked his daughter. It was the first time she'd spoken to her in weeks.

"Yeah. Of course I am. Why Zoe?" he asked, interested in her sudden change of heart. She was punishing him before, because of her mother walking out. Now she was interested in his feelings.

"I was talking to mum on the phone, and she said that it wasn't your fault that you two got divorced. She said that, when she stopped you from racing and doing all your 'stuff', that you slowly became bored. She said that she felt guilty and had to give you your freedom back. The only way she could do that is to let you go."

This was the first time Johnny was ever told why his wife wanted a divorce in the first place. He thought that she wanted more options in the love department. Or maybe she fell for someone else, he didn't really want to know. Then he found out anyway and it completely blew him off his feet.

There was a knock on the door. It was Ben.

"We'll talk about this later, dad. It's not that important."

"Ok, but if there's something wrong please tell me."

"I will. I'm not that stupid."

Johnny opened the door and greeted Ben.

"Hi-ya _pebbles._" Her said with a grin.

"Hey, you've got somethin' on your head"

"What?"

"My fist!"

"Come on rock-man, you wouldn't hurt a another guy in front of a pretty lady, now would ya?

"What she can't see, won't hurt her."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, can you help go this gate thing or not?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Ben replied to hot head friend.

-----------------

When they got to work without arguing, they worked fast, and were done by the end of the end of the day.

When they finished packing up, Graces car pulled up into her driveway.

She got out and opened the backdoor to get Lily out as well.

Ben looked up, surprised and shocked. "I didn't know Grace was, at one stage, pregnant!"

"She wasn't." Johnny replied.

"Then what'd she do adopt?"

"Yeah. Well, sort of. It's not my place to say."

"Fair enough."

"Hey Grace. What do you think about the gate?" asked Johnny, excitedly.

"Well, it's very practical. Thank you. Both of you. Now excuse me, she's been yawning since, a couple of streets away."

"I gotta go too. See ya later, _matchstick._" Said Ban with a grin, but Johnny was too busy watching Grace walk away.


	7. getting together

Those dreams were really starting to affect his life now. Why now? That's what he couldn't figure out.

It was time to go and baby sit anyway. He walked through the back door and down to the gate. By time he got to Graces backdoor he heard some guy in her house. His voice was muffled and Johnny could understand what he was saying. He then heard Grace scream, so he burst through the door and saw the guy with his hand around Graces wrist and his other hand was pulled into a fist. Johnny grabbed him, so the guy turned his attention to Johnny.

Grace was thrown to the ground.

Johnny noticed Lily. She was in her playpen playing with one of her toys, giggling.

Johnny wasn't sure what to do about the situation. So he punched the guy out. He was out cold. Johnny turned to Grace and helped her up. "Thanks Johnny. If he had his way, I'd be dead." She said, very seriously.

"Who is he? An ex-boyfriend?"

"Closer than that, he's my older brother."

"Oh, well…" he said, unsure of what to say about that.

She walked over to Lily who was now gurgling with her bear still in her hands.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, he didn't even look at her. Thankfully. I can't let anything happen to her. I won't."

"Understandable."

"Can you watch her? I'll go and call the cops, and work, tell them I won't be in tonight."

"Why not?"

"Well, I can't go anywhere now. My minds not on the work, it hasn't been lately, I'm just putting people at risk. As a professional, I can't do that."

"Well, I'll go then."

"No, please don't leave me tonight."

"Ok, I wont go anywhere, that's fine. I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"Thank you."

After her brother was put into jail, Grace made something to eat for Lily. She and Johnny talked after Lily had fallen asleep. He told her why his marriage had ended. She told him about Africa and Lily's parents.

Something happened, _breathe_, sung by Faith Hill came on the radio and both just listened to the sweet lyrics:

I can feel the magic floating in the air 

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dace across your face and I've_

_Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

Graces heart started to beat faster as Johnny leaned closer towards her. Before she knew it they were deeply kissing. It was overwhelming. She had never experienced such a joy, except that time they went skiing and snowboarding when they first met. Now he was pulling her closer to him to the point when she was sitting on his lap, taking off his shirt.

And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me 

_Suddenly I'm melting in to you_

_There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush_

_Isn't that the way love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

She was now left in her bra, as she stood up and led him to her room, where she took off his pants and he took off her skirt. He lifted her to his arms and she wrapped her legs around him.

In a way I know my heart is waking up 

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_Closer than I've ever felt before, and I know, and you know_

_Theres no needs for words right now._

And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me 

_Suddenly I'm melting in to you_

_There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush_

_Isn't that the way love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_I feel the magic in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way._

Morning came and Grace woke up… naked. Oh-no. it wasn't a dream. She rolled over to find a naked Johnny, sleeping peacefully and she couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was the start of something truly special. But now she had to attend her now crying baby, before Johnny woke up.


	8. date me please

Johnny had laid there until Grace got up to attend Lily.

He couldn't believe what had happened.

What had come of the night before, it was magical.

He relived the memories. The laid there with a contended smile spread across his face.

But, he had the sickening feeling that it wouldn't last. Like the song lyrics had the meaning of what they would become.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air._

Well there had definitely 'been magic in the air' last night.

In a way I know my heart is waking up, as all the walls come tumbling down 

He couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen… but what would it be?

Just then Grace walked back in. she was smiling. The first **real** smile he'd seen on her since snowboarding with years ago.

_As all the walls come tumbling down._

He couldn't help but think it was going to come true. What was going to happen to them? He had a very bad feeling about this.

"Johnny?" said Grace's sweet voice, breaking him from his thoughts. "Last night didn't mean just… nothing but casual sex did it?"

"No, of course not. I was kind of hoping that, this would mean that we were going out, like dating, now I'm rambling like an idiot. Ok. Will you go out with like on a date. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. Like-"

"Johnny, I will if you stop talking gibberish and start talking English."

"Really? You will… well that was easier than I thought it would be. Now what was I so scared of?"

"I don't know, but you'd better get home… to your kids. They maybe teenagers but they still need a father."

"Your right. Ok. I'll meet up with you later. Bye."

"Bye"

and with a kiss on her cheek he walked out.

Sorry the chapters so short but if I went on any longer you'd find out the big secret. What's going to happen and sorry but I can't tell you just yet. If you have any requests, jus sent them in a review. I'll try to put them in there somewhere but I'm not making any promises.

**Bye, bye for now.**


	9. taking her back

Johnny walked into the house to see his kids eating breakfast.

"Where were you last night? We didn't hear you come home." Asked his daughter.

"I was babysitting. Grace got back at around 4:30 and said I was… passed out as she put it, so I stayed on the couch." He replied, he wasn't sure if Grace wanted anyone knowing about "it" just yet, so that's something they'd have to talk about later.

"Ok. By the way, mum's here to see you, she's in the lounge room." Said his son.

"Great." With that he walked out to see his ex-wife.

"Johnny, I wanted you to take Sam back, see I'm dating and I have no time for her." Said Jenny with no regret in her voice. His prayers had just been answered. He wanted his daughter right there with him.

"Fine, but that means you don't get a say in anything to do with the way I raise them, you do understand that… don't you?" he said grimly.

"Fine, fine whatever. Just don't poison them against me, ok?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you can do that all by yourself." He replied.

How could one-woman cause him so much grief. What had he seen in her to begin with?

69696969696969696969

Grace came to the back door and knocked. Zoe let her in.

"Hi Grace, dad will be out in a minute. He's just having a discussion with mum about my little sister. How are you?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Good, and you, Zoe?" asked Grace politely.

"Good."

6969696969696969696969

"Who is she?" asked Jenny with an evil grin across her face.

"Who's who?" Johnny replied a little confused as to what she was talking about.

"I know that look in your eyes Johnny, you have had sex… recently, who is she?"

"None of your business."

"So, it that is none of my business, then I have no reason to stick around."

"Your right, goodbye." And with that, Johnny left the room.

He walked into the kitchen to see Grace and Zoe talking, Grace didn't look so good, infact she looked paler then when he had left.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, my mum just had a fall and the hospital called me, and I was wandering if you could drive me, because the stroller broke and it's too far to walk with her and I really don't like asking for help, and I wouldn't if my car hadn't broken down, so can you? Please."

"Sure, where's her seat?"

"I'll go get it, can you hold her?"

"Sure."

After all the commotion of getting the car seat in the car, they took off for the hospital.


End file.
